Problem: Express your answer as a decimal. $7 \div 25 = $
Answer: Let's rewrite the division problem as a fraction. Then we can split the fraction into better known fractions. $\begin{aligned} 7 \div 25 &= \dfrac{7}{25}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division as a fraction.}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{7}{25} \times 1&\gray{\text{Rewrite as a product.}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{7}{25} \times \dfrac{4}{4}&\gray{\text{Rewrite with equivalent fraction.}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{28}{100}& \gray{\text{Rewrite with 100 as denominator.}}\\\\ &= 0.28& \gray{\text{Write as a decimal.}} \end{aligned}$ $7 \div 25 = 0.28$